User blog:Sorrowzz/To the 10 People that Actually Care
Hello friends, I wanted to address a very interesting aspect of this community that is obvious and mildly amusing. To put it frankly: there are only 5-10 active members adding and changing this wiki. I am not calling anyone out; I just feel like it's an elephant in the room that needs to be discussed. Look at the time and effort many of these contributors of spent. Some have thousands of edits, while others optimize their pages to reflect their personality, almost as if its an integral part of their lives. They bring in a nonexistent culture to the game, sharing information and playing with others around the world in a "World of Magic." Why does this need to be discussed? It's because with every game comes an inevitable culture. The cheeky art and non-stop grinding creates a classification which filters players out to form a community which thrives off similarities. We love the items, the skills, the books, fuck it even the pets are great too. We are the "community", and in no way am I understating its accomplishments when I say it needs to improve. Like everything, a community is pulled from something integral present in each player which attracts them together. I believe for me, the biggest selling point was the convenience, the art, and the economy. Like many others, I went to this game because it surprised me; I have been looking for several successful iphone MMORPG's such as "Toram Online" and "Dungeon Hunter." However, they each lack the picturesque feel of TWoM, and I always found myself returning to the game in one way or the other. It was, in optimistic terms, a guilty pleasure. I am sure many people would agree, the amount of value of some action is determined by how much one believes in it. If I were to be an onlooker and see some contributers with there thousands of edits and had no idea the amount of time to reach those levels of commitment, I would simply think: wow, this person wasted a lot of time. Yet, a game is rewarding because it creates a reward through feeling. Did I play thousands of hours of chess simply to justify a wood fetish? Does a violinist practice to let some wealthy old man ejaculate to pretty notes on their death beds? By principle, everything is arbitrary and meaningless unless one puts in the value towards it. So why am I mentioning all of this? What is the problem? I am assuming this is to no one's surprise, but this game sucks. Why does it suck? Read my previous article, because I don't have the sanity to copy paste things, and being an arrogant jackass doesn't accomplish anything. The point is, because of Come2us and its failed design, the only players are those with no lives who have thousands of hours to waste. All the higher level representatives taint the image of the game, and thus, a successful community can't be established. If you analyze high level players, and witness their incoherence, its no wonder the community is so pathetically inadequate. Anyone above a certain threshhold who has played thousands of hours will have symptoms of retardation. Recently, I had a comment highlighting this on one of my previous blogs, because what the player wrote, even if it was taken in context, makes no sense whatsoever. There is no coherence; its a blurb of childish indignance spewing out of a 40 year old man trying to sound both arrogant and knowledgable at the same time, and failing to do both. My opinion has changed slightly regarding the community. It's true that its current state is only a consequence of a terrible game; however, its up to a comunity to differentiate and communicate with each other. Its odd, but no one hear seems to be able to accept that this game is dying. Its almost like everyone is in denial, just trying to believe whatever they created has value, without accepting that breaking down things previously accepted is progress. Why are there still farming guides telling new players to waste thousands of hours killing mindless pixels and treating the act as a glorified secret to success. As if no one is there to say, no shit sherlock. If you play thousands of hours, you can get that pixelated helmet and recieve a fantastic dissapointment when it gives single digit bonuses in damage. Why are spawn times hidden and monopolized so the new player never gets to experience a boss fight; he gets stripped of his valuable items by merchants due to his inherit ignorance and lack of accessibility, and the TWOM economy fluctuates to absurd extremes with individuals making hundreds of millions at every point. So many questions, but why answer them? If I answer them, it would make me feel like all my work was in vain. Yea, fuck it. I should have just continued writing about how much I love killing woopas. Eh, are they releasing a new hair style. Cool! I love hair. I can't wait to get my item! I can't wait to level so I can use it! I can't wait to get enough gold for my next item! What a great game! Category:Blog posts